Outtakes of Code Lyoko
by UnStellar
Summary: Come one and all to the new and improved outtakes! Humor for the whole family! Step on up, Knights back with more humor! STORY CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

The Outtakes of Code Lyoko Chapter I

Hello fans. After looking back at the old outtakes, I was surprised I got such good reviews. That's why I'm relaunching it. It's still the outtakes you know and love, though. Ready?

The Lyoko Crew were in Lyoko, Jeremy is Handling things from his computer.

"Oh no! Guys Skithazoa is coming to you posit-"

The screen went Black.

"Hey! What the...?"

Suddenly X.A.N.A.'s Symbol appears, Under it appears in red text,

"hAAH MROTLA! i HAEV HAKCDE YUR COMP." (I purposely made those typos)

"What the heck! X.A.NA. Is a n000b! Who can't type! Well, I soon take care of that!"

Jeremy types furiously, finally,

"Yes! Finally! Take that X.A.N.A.!

Now the computer reads: "Haha mortal! I have hacked your computer."

"All those typos annoyed me!"

"I'm going to beat you!"

Odd and Ulrich are racing on their skateboards in the tunnel to the factory.

"Not a chance." Ulrich shouts, using his foot to speed him up.

Ulrich gets right next to Odd and pushes him into the water. Laughing Ulrich Stops.

"Need some help, Odd?"

All he could see were bubbles, they grew lesser as Ulrich's grin got smaller.

After a few second, they ran out. Ulrich smiles had completely vanished.

He looks to the right down the passage, than to the left.

He grabs his skateboard and runs away.

(Note: I have decided to leave the super man outtake out)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outtakes of Code Lyoko Chapter II**

On the episode of Teddy Godzilla……

The dance is in full swing, romance is in the air, when,

Ulrich bursts through the door, Jumps on the stage and steals the microphone.

"Attention everybody, please remain calm but there is a giant teddy bear coming here right now!"

The teddy bear bursts through the wall, with several gasps and screams. Despite its size and being infested by X.A.N.A., it was crying.

"I didn't think it was so obvious I was fat! Boohoo!" It cried and cried as it ran away.

"Poor thing! You should be ashamed of yourself Ulrich!"

Ulrich was befuddled, befuddled, Confuzzled, and downright confused.

"But I-"

"I don't care!" Sissi shouted.

"You are going to go after that teddy bear, and you **are** going to apologize! Do you hear me, Ulrich Starn?"

Ulrich nods, "Yes master."

He hops off the stage and runs through the broken wall.

"Its so romantic!" Several feminine voices said aloud.

It wasn't to hard to track a Giant Fat- (Ulrich clears his throat.)

Um... Big _Skinny _Teddy Bear. (Ulrich nods in approval)

Finally, Ulrich finds it crying its stuffing out in the forest.

"I didn't mean it!"

The teddy bear didn't hear, and just kept crying. Desperate measures, thought Ulrich.

Ulrich caught a microphone that virtualized out of thin air, Ulrich was clearing is throat, the giant bear didn't notice until, Ulrich started _singing._ Odd and a piano suddenly dropped out of the air. Undaunted, Odd started playing a soft piano back round music, thousand of girls around Ulrich's age appeared circled Ulrich, Odd, and the teddy bear.

They started squealing in delight.

Ulrich's voice completely changed as he sang,

"_Baby, I know your hurting, Right now you feel like you can never love again, Now all I ask, is for a chance, to prove, that I love you."_

The bear stopped crying and turned to look at Ulrich, Now he really started singing.

"_I love you, You love me, We're a happy family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too."_

The girls squealed louder, some security appeared in front of them, keeping them away.

The bear started crying again, but this time with tears of joy.

"Oh Ulrich!" She cried out, as she pulled him into a deep bear hug, (no pun intended)

Accidentally crushing him in the process.

"Oops." Ulrich breathed his last, and died.

Silence swept across the fan girls, and Odd.

Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"Get her!" Thousand of fan girls gave out a battle cry, got past the security and charged the bear.

"Uh-oh."

**Sissi and the battle Axe,**

"Good news guys," Ulrich started as he sat at the usual table.

"You know that battle axe I found on Ebay?"

The others nod.

"I won it, and the principle is letting me use it on campus!"

Just as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Sissi walks over to the table.

"Ulrich dear, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Psst, Ulrich, you didn't happen to bring it with you, did you?" Odd whispers into Ulrich's ear.

Ulrich grins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko 2.0 part III**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an episode where Ulrich and Yumi kiss on Lyoko, I don't remember which one it was, but what do we do with romantic parts? That's right! De-fluff a tiz it with humor!

**Ulrich's Point of View**

So there we were, standing in front of a tower Aelita was moments away from deactivating.

It was just me and Yumi... She was getting closer. Uh-oh.

She was pursing her lips, and getting closer, finally she was coming in, now or never.

I pursed my lips, were close when, the worst thing that could ever happen, happened.

"ACHOO!" Through puckered lips, I sneezed. On her face, her lips, apparently she was planning on a little tongue to, it got on that, as well.

"Um, sorry."

**SLAP!**

It hurt more than a mega tank blast, it stung more than getting stung by a thousand hornets at once. I guess I had it coming.

She turned, I knew I had to do something.

"Yumi, wait!"

She turns around, I quickly pull her into a kiss. Apparently a kiss will clear everything up, because she enjoyed it. She brought her tongue in, when, the second worse thing that could happen, did.

As soon as the kiss started getting really good, a water vurp (You guys know what a vurp is right? A cross between a burp and a vomit? Also known as a bomit? Good.)

And, of course, it just so a happened that instead of stopping at the top of the throat like it usually does, it came all the way up to my mouth.

Immediately, she broke kiss, kicked me in the cheap spot, and _tossed _me into the digital void.

**Me against Me against Me**

"Alright, Triplicate!"

As soon as Ulrich said it, two other Ulrich's appeared.

One of them waved at the camera.

"Hi mom!"

"Cut!" The director screamed.

Somebody holds the black and white striped thing in front of Ulrich.

"Scene 3, take 2, action!"

"Triplicate!"

Once again, two other Ulrich's appears.

The same Ulrich was picking his nose,

"CUT!" The director screamed, again.

"Oh, we were rolling? Sorry. I'll do better this time, I promise!"

"Scene, 3, take 3, action!"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouts, only one Ulrich appears.

The director scratches his head.

"Where the BLEEP is the other one?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that my cue?"

The Ulrich jumps from the platform, landing on the other two.

"CUT!"

**2 hours later,**

"scene 3, take 1,567, action!"

"Triplicate!" Both Ulrich's appear.

"Let's get th-"

"ACHOO!" the same Ulrich sneezes.

By this time, the director is absolutely steaming, his head is big, several animated sweat drops.

"YOUR FIRED!"

"Ah-ah-ah," The Ulrich that's been causing all this trouble says, waving his finger.

He pulls out a piece of paper.

"I have a contract. You can't fire me."

We zoom out to show the studio at a distance, it exploads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Every body dance now

**The Outtakes of Code Lyoko Chapter IV!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was humming as she scrolled down the list of reviews.

She, of course was on She found a story titled: "Outtakes of Code Lyoko", hoping it wasn't the real outtakes from her greatest hit movie, she previewed to be sure.

Nope. Good. She read all 13 chapters and than went to the review page.

It was there, she found something infuriating. Someone reviewed on chapter 4, by the name of bobgeorge7. As soon as she read it, she was dialing Ulrich's number.

"Shello?" Ulrich's voice asked at the end of the phone.

"Ulrich, get to my house immediately."

Ulrich opened the door as soon as the words escaped her lips, she hung up.

"How do you do that?"

Ulrich shrugged.

"What did you need me for?"

"Look!" Yumi pointed at the screen.

Ulrich looked at it.

"You really do like William?" Ulrich asked, in a sad voice.

"What?" She looked at the screen. It was full of pictures of William.

She blushed, and quickly closed the window.

She pointed.

"This, is what I was trying to show you!"

Ulrich read the review, he too was angry.

"We need to trace this girl!"

"Yeah!" She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"K.O.L. here."

"Hey K.O.L., we need reviewer of yours over here pronto.

"Roger. What's the name?"

"Bobgeorge7."

"Ah, her. Just a second."

K.O.L. typed in on his laptop,

Bobgeorge7 suddenly appeared in Yumi's room.

"She should be there now."

"One more thing,"

"Yumi, you can't make keep giving you stuff like this. It's cheap." He hung up.

"Where am I?" Bobgeorge7 asked herself.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Huh?" Bobgeorge7 just noticed the two fictional characters, but it was too late.

They already had the rope.

**In Lyoko,**

"Ulrich, your on your last life point. And there are three Krabs on your position!"

Ulrich gulps. Three krabs were charging lasers,

They fired, and Ulrich dodged doing the funky walk, as he finished, you could hear the ending of N' Sync's "Bye Bye bye" song. The Krabs looked at each other, than back Ulrich. They fired again, Ulrich dodged by doing the funky walk again, as the ending of the song came.

The Krabs started talking to each other.

"Finally! Something that will play music!"

They started to fire rapidly, and Ulrich kept on dodging. Eventually, instead of just a part of the song, It began to play the entire song.

"Music! After all these years!"

**Disco Odd,**

"Hiya!" Ulrich slew the last Krab, and Aelita got in the tower.

Odd tapes Ulrich on shoulder, Ulrich turns to see a sight that scarred Ulrich forever.

Odd had a fro, which was blonde except for a purple racing stripe, He was in purple Disco clothes, and purple shades. When a disco ball drops down, and start playing 80'S music, Odd does the sprinkler.

Immediately, Ulrich is devitalized.

"What's the matter? You don't like the fro?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to a special thank you to Jacob, A.K.A Chief Konamoto For the funky walk idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko 2.0 part V,**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gang was running to the factory, they just crawled out of the sewer, on to the bridge, and the five ran to the factory.

Aelita jumped, caught the rope, and slide down.

Yumi jumped, caught the rope, and slide down.

Ulrich jumped, caught the rope, and slide down.

Jeremy stopped just before the jump, looking pale and scared. He reached out to grab the rope, and fearfully shimmied down.

Odd jumped, missed the rope, when he landed the sound of an explosion came, also with pots and pans clattering, cats screeching, glass breaking, and, well, you get point.

"I'm okay!" Odd calls out.

**One day in the forest region,**

(Note: for maximum enjoyment, read really, Really, REALLY fast. In other words, read as fast your IQ enables,)

There were 20 Krab's, Ulrich was leading them away from the tower with his over bike, Ulrich the accidentally runs into a tree, causing him to get divirtualized, the tree falls on top of Odd, who was aiming right at one of the Krab's, when the tree hit him he accidentally shot Yumi, who was about to hit Krab with one of her fans, but getting hit she threw the fan at Aelita, divirtualizing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Arguments

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko, part VI**

Special thanks to Odd Solo, for the idea of this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and Jeremy were walking toward the usual bench after school, Aelita had a question on her mind.

"Jeremy, what is Star Wars?"

Jeremy was dumbfounded. "How the BLEEP did you find out about Star Wars?"

"I found the DVD's in Odd's closet."

"Oh, oka- Wait, what were you doing in Odd's closet?"

Aelita grinned evilly.

"Odd played a prank on me, I played a prank on him!"

A scream of pain sounding like Odd is heard form the dormitory.

"O...kay. Well, Star Wars is one of the biggest movies in history. What do you say we watch all six of them tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

Three extra people joined them to watch it.

**28 Hours later,**

"All eight of you, to detention! You skipped one and a quarter day of school!"

Yumi, Aelita, Sissi, Samantha, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Nicholas were sent to detention.

The four girls sat in the back rows, the four boys, in the front.

Soon, arguments were striking in both genders row.

"You are all wrong, Anakin is definitely the cutest!" Sissi said, angrily.

"No, definitely Han!" Yumi argued.

"No, Luke!" Samantha said.

"Girl, you got it all wrong, Yoda was most defiantly the cutest." Aelita says, her voice dreamy when she Yoda.

The other three look at her strangely.

"What? The little Green Martian is adorable!"

**With the guys,**

"Rayla Secura. End of story." Jeremy said, leaning back on his chair.

"No, Padme'!" Nicholas says,

"I'm going with Jaina Solo." Ulrich said.

"Jaina wasn't even in the books, Dumass(1)!" Jeremy says.

"Did you just call me, Dumass(1)?" Ulrich asked, his voice sounding threatening.

"So what if I did, Wannabee loner?" Jeremy says, standing up.

"Than I'm gonna kick your-"

"CENSORED!" Odd shouts, to cover Ulrich's language.

"-You nerd." Ulrich said, standing up.

"Bring on, Mr.Samurai wearing a skirt in garage kids!"

Ulrich was shocked.

"I didn't chose that-"

"CENSORED!" Odd shouted, so you couldn't hear Ulrich's heavier language,

"-ing costume!"

"So what, you didn't mind it!" Jeremy snapped back.

"That does it!" Ulrich sands up on his desk and jumps onto Jeremy.

Odd turns to Nicholas, well the others are fighting.

"I actually think Anakin's mom is hawtest."

**Back with the Girls,**

"Legolas is definitely cutest." Sissi says.

"No, Aragorn!" Yumi protested.

"Legolas!"

"Aragorn!"

"Legolas!

"Aragorn!"

"Legolas!"

"Aragorn!"

"Legolas!"

"That does it!"

Suddenly all the boys in school surround them, each of them chanting,

"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!"

Yumi attacks Sissi, breaking her nail.

Sissi holds her broken nail with tears in her eyes.

"Your going to pay!" Sissi jumps on Yumi and starts attacking.

The guys surrounding them cheer.

Yumi losing. She gets Sissi off of her and holds her hand out.

"Ulrich!" She cries, Ulrich was still fighting Jeremy but threw her his battles axe.

She caught it, and grinned.

**Back with the guys,**

Jeremy and Ulrich had called down and were sitting back in their seats. When Jeremy said something her shouldn't have.

"Kiera Knightly is the hottest chick ever."

Ulrich protested.

"No, Amy Lee!"

"Kiera Knightly!"

"Amy Lee!"

"Kiera Knightly!"

"Amy Lee!"

"Kiera!"

"Amy!"

"Kiera!"

"Amy!"

"Kiera!"

"Why you little,"

Ulrich got on his desk, and jumped on Jeremy.

**Another day,**

Odd was by himself in his and Ulrich's dorm, playing his game boy.

When, suddenly, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich burst through the door, with Bobgeorge7.

"Again?" Asks Odd.

They nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kierra Knightly and Amy Lee argument is based on a real life experience

(1) No, I did not misspell what you think it is. it's a family inside joke. The -u in this word, is pronounced like the -oo in moose. Dumass, So ass is pronounced like by first making the sound -ah and than make it sound like a snake's hissing. There you have it


	7. Ouch

**Outtakes of you-know-what Chapter VII**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**X.A.N.A. vs. S.W.A.T.**

On X.A.N.A.'s latest attack, he possessed some guy and took over a weapon ware house. A S.W.A.T. team was sent to subdue this maniac.

A S.W.A.T. team member runs into X.A.N.A..

"Halt!" The S.W.A.T. team member called out.

X.A.N.A. pulled out a pistol, and point it at him with a laugh.

S.W.A.T. pulled out a rifle, with a laugh.

X.A.N.A. drops his pistol and pulls out a shot gun, laughing harder.

S.WA.T. drops his shot gun, holds his index up to signal, "hold on a moment"

X.A.N.A. scratches his head.

S.WA.T. comes back with a rocket launcher, X.A.N.A. gasps.

With a mad Scientist laugh, S.W.A.T. pulls the trigger.

**WARNING: Some content might not be suited for children under 10.**

**The Day Odd Ate to Much Food,**

The gang was at lunch, the special of today: Pizza.

The gang had just finished their second slice, save Odd, who was on his tenth.

Yumi gave Odd an evil glare.

Odd stopped wolfing down the food and looked at Yumi.

She intensified the look.

Odd's head exploded, blood Splotching over everybody.

Yumi smiled. Odd's brain landed in Aelita's plate.

"Hey look! A pink peanut!"

Aelita grabs it, and throws it in her mouth. She bite down.

Suddenly,

"VOMIT!!!" Aelita puked all over Jeremy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Invader Zim Chapter

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko Chapter VIII, The Invader Zim Chapter!**

Note: You do not have to be a fan of Invader Zim to like this chapter.

Note2: All quotes word guaranteed to be form Invader Zim!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day the gang decided to sing some songs,

All of were singing in high pitched squeaky voices,

"Doom doom, doom doom doom, doom, doom doom doom!"

"Let's sing a Christmas song." Jeremy Suggested.

They all sang,

Bow down, bow down  
Before the power of Santa  
Or be crushed, be crushed  
BYYYYYYYYYY!  
His jolly boots of doom .

"I'm Gonna Get Me Some of Those TACOS." Odd says, running off.

"Let's make biscuits." Aelita says, to everybody else.

"Ummm, Aelita." Jeremy says, worried.

"LETS MAKE BISCUITS!" Aelita shouts, making Jeremy cringe.

"I'm a gonna take a shower." Ulrich says, running towards the showers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like these new versions of The Out-

Ulrich: why…. Is there….. BACON IN MY SOAP?


	9. Interview With Aelita

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko Chapter IX**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the outtakes of Code Lyoko. Today we have a very special guest, ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Aelita Hopper!"

The audience claps and cheers as pink haired girl enters the room. Bowing.

I stand up, and signal her to take a seat.

"Welcome Aelita, please, take a seat."

"Thank you K.O.L." Aelita says politely, as she sits down.

"So Aelita, tell me, what is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"You know, being Aelita."

"Well, it was an interesting experience. My father, Franz Hopper. is the director so that kinda rox."

"Oh really? Tell me, is the pink hair really natural?"

"Yes actually."

"That's pretty interesting. So, do you really like Jeremy in reality?"

Aelita blushes deeply.

"Oh, you do."

I give Aelita the look your little brother would have if he found out you liked a boy.

Aelita blushes deeper and slaps me, I fall on the floor out cold.

"Now look what you did!" A guy from the audience shouts.

"Yeah! I've waited three months to be here!"

Aelita is shocked at what she did, and is trying to wake me up. She turns to the camera.

"Go to commercial!"

"Lets get her!" Another person from she audience shouts.

**BEEP We are sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties. BEEP**

Commercials, (Flips channel)

**Channel 185,**

On channel 185, the most hated little purple dinosaur is singing to some kids. The channel is hastily flipped.

**Channel 184,**

Channel 184 is one of those cheesy black-and-white horror movies, were a evil vampire is cornering some chick, she screams in horror as the vampire bits her. The screen goes black as the announcer speaks,

"Will Rebecca survive? Find out next year!" It than goes to commercials as the channel is flipped.

**Channel 183,**

Channel 183 is the end of a Code Lyoko episode, but it gets flipped.

**Channel 186,**

The commercials just finish, we come to find Aelita in bandages, and Me with a very red cheek.

"Hello everybody and welcome. Sorry about those technical difficulties. Anyway, Aelita, What is one your most favorite moments you've done on stage?" I ask.

"Probably riding the overboard."

"Really? I thought that was special effects!"

"Nope. Everything in there was real. Even Lyoko. But X.A.N.A. isn't evil, in fact, we're pretty good friends.

"Really? That's pretty interesting."

BEEP!

"Sorry Aelita it looks like we have to wrap this up. Good bye folks!"

The stage and everything is wrapped in tin foil.

In a muffled voice I call out,

"I didn't mean literally!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Outtakes of Code Lyoko 2.0 Chapter X**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

At the stairs of the Lincoln monument,

Odd and the rest of the gang walk up the stairs of the Lincoln monument, all five of them speechless. Finally, Odd breaks the silence.

"Wow, America really is cool."

The others nod. And Odd notices something irregular.

A bill was sitting on the stairs.

Odd sit next to him.

"Hi, what's your name?"

The Bill looked at him.

"I'm just a bill, and I'm sitting on capital hill." The Bill sang.

"Really?" Suddenly, a congressman walks up the stairs.

"Are you Bill?" He asks the Bill.

"Yes." The Bill responds.

"Sorry buddy, you've been denied." The man pulls out a flame throwers and burns the Bill until it is nothing but a pile of ashes.

Odd was also scorched, He coughed black smoke out.

"Jeremy, what's the American word for "Ambulance"?" He collapses.

In The heart of Lyoko, where no virtual human has never been before.

X.A.N.A., in virtual human form sitting on virtual chair watching a screen.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" In X.A.N.A.'s screen a mega tank explodes and Aelita enters the tower.

"NO! (Bang head on desk) No! (Bang) NO! (Bang) NONONONONO! (bang bang bang bang bang)

There is a knock on the door, and the Skithazoa enters.

"Um, Boss-"

"Can't you see I'm busy banging my head against the table? Go, suck brains or something."

"Alright." The Skithazoa exit's the office and appears on screen. Than grabs Aelita ans starts sucking her brain.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!"

The Skithazoa blows up.

"NO! (Bang) NO! (bang) NO! (Bang)"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Them Darn Chandeliers!

**Le Outtakes of Code Lyoko Episode XI**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now for this outtake I need to play this song in your head,

Chandeliers keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those chandeliers are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those chandeliers are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know  
The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Chandeliers keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the chandeliers by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me

trumpet

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Chandeliers keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the chandeliers by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me

Except, that ball room chandelier...

Now, play that song in your head and start the randomness!

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Jeremie asks Aelita.

"Dunno, what do you want to do today?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Dunno, what do you want to do today?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

"Dunno, what do you want to do today?" Aelita asked Aelita

"Dunno, what do you want to do today?"

A large chandelier falls on both of their heads.

"Lets go to the infirmary." Jeremie says.

"Lets." Aelita says.

They hold hands, and skip to the infirmary.

Shortly after, the two were all bandaged up.

They joined Yumi and decided to go to the bench, on the way,

"I'm so close to the anti virus, I can feel it!"

A chandelier drops on top of his head.

"I feels.. Painful."

He falls over, unconscious.

"Jeremie!"

Aelita stoops down to try to wake him up.

"How the heck did a chandelier fall from no roof?"

Yumi looks up to the roof of the cafeteria, the camera zooms over to it.

Ulrich and Odd were laughing, they had a bunch of chandeliers stacked next to them.

"Lets get Jim!"

"Lets!"

Ulrich spots him patrolling in the park, Ulrich points.

Odd salutes, picks up a chandelier, twirls it, and chucks it.

Caber Tossed!

It hit its target square in the head, the glass shattering.

"Bagh! Only 23 Meters."

Just than, Ulrich notices the camera.

"Uhh... Zoom back down! Scram? ... If you're a fan girl, I'll tell Yumi how I'll feel?"

The camera shook its head.

Ulrich tore the camera out of the persons hands, took the tape, and the moment he stomped on it,

"DELETED!" He shouted.

Odd pulls out a BMW lighter and lights it, waving it in the air.

"Rock on!"

Meanwhile, with Jim,

"Do you think he's still alive?"

A student says.

"Sweet! No P.E.!"

Jim sprang up.

"Me whole life flashed before me very eyes!"

"Uh, Jim, you okay?" The student asked.

"What are you talking about? He looks perfectly normal."

Jim was on ground, curled up sucking his thumb.

"That's not what I call normal."

"WASABI!"

"Um.. Jim? You okay?"

"WASABI!"

"I don't think so..."

"WASABI!"

"Well, what do we do?"

Jim started screeching,

"Jig-"

The student was interrupted by louder screeching.

"JI-"

Louder screeching.

"DIE!"

The student smacked Jim in the head with a dictionary.

"Now he's out cold again!"

**Why Ulrich had a costume change, **

"I HAVE TO WEAR THIS? I WILL FRIGGAN KILL THE COSTUME DIRECTOR!"

Ulrich was in his old outfit from garage kids, Odd was in his purple cat costume laughing.

Ulrich pulled his Saber out, ran all the way around the building until he found the costume directors room, he kicked the door open.

Painful screams, glass breaking, punch sounds, cat screeching sounds, and several comical sounds were heard in the room.

"... Don't ever do that again."

Ulrich and Odd were slammed into a S.WA.T. van and driven off.

---------------------------------------------------------

As you can see, several Strong Bad jokes used.


	12. Donkey Kong!

Outtakes of Code: Lyoko 2.0 Chapter XII

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita is working out on a virtual treadmill. Suddenly, Odd appears next to her.

"Odd, how did you get here?" She asks.

The kid with weird hair responds,

"Aelita, that's not important. What's important is that you watch Midnight Spank, G4's new line of late night shows."

"Why?" The elf figure asks.

"Because I can make everyone you've ever loved disappear, disappear, forever!"

Aelita looks over at a picture of Jeremy, and it turns black.

"Oh."

WATCH MIDNIGHT SPANK, OR THE KID WITH WEIRD HAIR WILL MAKE EVERYONE YOU'VE LOVED DISAPEAR.

(Note: I am NOT promoting Midnight spank, as it is for people 21+ ONLY, It's just an outtake, DO NOT watch it.)

**Odd Kong**

Our heroes were on vacation at Odd's house, it was huge house, his parents owned a vine cellar, full of barrels of wine.

The gang decided to check it out, passing row after row of barrels.

"This is pretty cool Odd, I had no idea your parents sold wine."

"Ya', pretty cool, isn't it? Whoops! Ah!"

Odd slipped, his hand hit a switch that opened the lock of the barrels, they started rolling.

"Odd, be careful!"

Ulrich found himself trapped, barrel after barrel were rolling at him.

"Good Lord Jesus Christ and Dale Ernheart Junior!"

Ulrich jumped over one of the barrels, a 100 Score popped up, and added it to the 'Score' bar that just appeared, as he jumped over another one, another 100 popped up and added to the score, this continued.

The gang, awestruck, watched as Ulrich jumped over more and more barrels, his score increasing.

When he reached 5000, he jumped to soon, being run over by a barrel, the rest of the barrels followed,

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ulrich said, as each barrel went over him.

Finally, the line of barrels ceased, a "Game Over" Appeared in red in old fashioned style.

A high score followed shortly after, he made second place.

Ulrich, unable to get up because he was reduced to a smear from all the barrels, asked.

"Odd, could you get that for me?"

Odd nodded, and entered his initials, UCS.

"Sorry man, you only made second, by a 1000 points. Wanna try again?"

The smear of Ulrich sighed.

**Yumi's Prom**

**Ishiyama house, 8:00 PM**

Yumi was ready for her prom, all dressed up in a brand new red dress, ready to go.

First, she had eat supper, a messy meal.

Yumi grabs some chop sticks, and grabs a bit of fish. On its way to her mouth, it slips, Destination: The bowl of messy soy sauce.

Everything went in slow motion.

Yumi screams out in that slow moaning voice, "NOOOOOO!" It was a bout a 20 inch drop, dropping two inches every second.

Hiroki grins, a bowl of popcorn magically appearing in his hand, he wolfs it down.

Yumi was still holding her "NO!" note, until finally, it hit the bowl, splashing a very large amount on Yumi's new and only dress.

Steam emitted from Yumi's ears, Yumi's mother scrambled to Hiroki's ears as she covered them.

Hiroki watched Yumi's lips, they spoke quickly, Hiroki couldn't hear a thing, all he could figure is some Japanese curse, her lips her waving extremely fast.

Finally, she stopped, his mother removed her hands from his ears.

"Hey Yumi, there's a little soy sauce on your dress."

Yumi fell over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, how do you like the improvements?


	13. A DESPERATE CRY FOR HELP

**A Cry For Help**

**HELP ME! ATTENTION: Fans, I need your help! I can't think of anything funny anymore! I tried to write chapter 13, but nothing funny got wrote! I NEED you to send ideas, please, the fate of the outtakes rests in your hands! Send me through PM or review, thank you.**


End file.
